Reunited With A Fallen Comrad
by YwhyshouldyoucareY
Summary: I'm bad a summaries so just read this story of you like Lxraito, kkz? What would happen if L never died, but let the team think he did? Raito gets L drunk and Raito might like L more then just a friend. spoilers for L's real name. yaoi! pairing is Lxraito
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer - I do not own Death Note or any of its characters...though I want L's body...**

**This story takes place after L's private funeral. Near and Mello will not make an appearance in this story.**

**WARNING!!! - This story contains yaoi (boyxboy) and also spoilers for L's real name and some other aspects of the plot if you have not previously watched the anime or read the manga. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Reunited With A Fallen Comrad**

**Chapter One:**

Raito smirked maliciously as he walked home from Ryuzaki's funeral in his black suit. It had been held privately, because not many actually knew L face-to-face. Now he could finally start on his plan to become the new God. He set on a miserable expression as he approached his house. His father had arrived home before him because Raito said that he needed some "private time" to reflect upon his thoughts. As entering his usually cheery home, he felt his mother hug him and saying how sorry she was that he had lost such a close friend. He silently nodded his head and sadly walked up to the isolation of his bedroom.

_Such fools, they haven't even noticed that I have no emotional connection to L, besides the fact that he was my most worthy enemy._

He was about to break out in the malicious chuckles he'd been holding in all day when he noticed a neatly folded letter sitting on his desk. He walked over and made quick work of unfolding it. He read the note over 3 times before admitting the impossible.

_L's back._

Raito angrily tossed the note to the floor and rushed to his window to see if he could catch a glimpse of the messenger. No such luck. The notice gently floated to the hardwood floor, neat black handwriting the only scar besides the wrinkles of being tossed.

_**Hello again Raito, n**__**o doubt you are basking in your glory of defeating your greatest rival. I presume that right now you're planning your next deviously cunning attempt to become the God of the new world. I will exploit you for what you are, Raito. And I think that they will believe a dead man rather than a psychopath who's always been suspected. Farewell, I expect we'll meet soon.**_

Raito stood at his window, the evening wind grasping at his designer suit. He smiled and looked forward to seeing his rival again. If he could kill him once, why not do it again?

* * *

**Well that's it for the prologue. I know that it's short, but the next chappy will be longer. I'll add it if I get some people reading this story! And please review, cuz you know L wants you to.**

**L - And you know what I want how?**

**Muahahahaha!!! Cuz I can read your mind!**** L...be afraid. Be very afraid.**

**L -wide eyed- please review -whimper-**


	2. Starting Up Again

**Disclaimer - I do not own Death Note or any of its characters...though I want L's body...**

**This story takes place after L's private funeral. Near and Mello will not make an appearance in this story.**

**WARNING!!! - This story contains yaoi (boyxboy) and also spoilers for L's real name and some other aspects of the plot if you have not previously watched the anime or read the manga. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Reunited With A Fallen Comrad**

**Chapter Two:**

As Raito awoke the next morning, he looked at his desktop to find another neatly folded note. He opened this one up with haste, and read it aloud.

"I see that you've accepted my appearance with good cheer, and am glad at another chance at the competition. Since you still don't have my name, and I still don't know how you pulled off being Kira, I say that we should both continue investigating separately, and we'll meet when one or the other has found something of interest. Hope you are well."

_This might be more fun then I'd originally anticipated…I'll get to spin out another web of lies toward the investigation crew, and they'll never know that Ryuzaki was back. In fact, they might not even be alive when he shows himself._

Raito smiled, a real smile, filled with his true sadistic nature, his confidence, his pride, and his egotistical view, before taking the note, and the previous one, and placing them under the Death Note (which was still protected by the drawer's manually designed defenses). He dressed for the day, and set up his somber mask, before setting off downstairs for breakfast.

"Are you sure that you're up for work today, son? I'm sure the others will let you take the day off…" Said Soichiro Yagami as he ate his breakfast that included two pieces of toast with jam and a mug of coffee.

"I'm sorry father, but I'd rather work on the case that L left in my hands, rather than take a day off and broad." Raito said in an insistent tone that had a hint of remorse in it. He inwardly congratulated himself on his display of fake emotions. They were becoming more believable. Soichiro nodded his head and finished his breakfast and headed for the door. Raito followed his father to the front of the house and allowed him to drive them to work. Once he became the new God, he'd get a servant to drive him. His father would be long gone.

Once arriving at headquarters, Raito was met with the most pathetic excuse for an investigation team ever thought of: Madsuda was taking L's death very badly, considering the frown instead of determined smile on his face, Aizawa was sulking on the couch across from Matsuda, and Ukita was thinking, way too hard for his poor brain to handle, sitting beside Aizawa. Raito tried to outwardly look sympathetic, but it was very hard to pull off. Now that the remaining investigation team was all together, Raito stood where they could all see him and made a little encouraging speech.

"Matsuda, Aizawa, Ukita, and father, I know that all of you have taken a hard blow at the recent death of our head, Ryuzaki, but I do hope that you'll put aside your sadness, at least presently, so that we can work at the task at hand. L left us the honorable, and dangerous, task of capturing and putting to justice the psychopath and sadistic mass murderer, Kira. We must work at our hardest to put L's murderer behind bars. I do realize that L left me in charge, but I think that I should not take this place, as it will forever and always be L's." They all bowed their heads in agreement to what he was saying. "Now, I will need all of your full cooperation in this difficult operation that L had enough _faith_ to leave us with. We will work hard, and may put long hours to our work, but I do believe that we will complete this mission! Do you all agree to this commentary that we will work until our deaths in order to avenge our leader and friend, L?" All heads turned to Raito, never expecting him to put forward such determination and leadership toward the cause. Soichiro beamed that his son was still a friend to L, even while he's dead.

"I agree!" Matsuda yelled energetically, and that seemed to snap everyone else out of their sulking daze.

"I do too." Aizawa said with an affirmative nod toward Raito.

"As do I." Ukita hoarsely mumbled, also with an affirmative nod. Raito looked at his father, as if pleading, but he knew that he'd agree wholeheartedly.

"I'm in." Soichiro said while still beaming at Raito.

"Then, I suggest that we'd better get these computers fired up." Raito suggested with a relieved smile etched onto his features. Yet, anyone who looked too closely onto his eyes would see the psychopathically vain Kira that was so proud at deceiving others. And unfortunately for Raito, someone was watching that closely. Someone that most believed to be dead.

Once the computers were started up, Raito was the first to occupy one, since he was the only one, besides L, who frequently felt the need to use one. The others seemed to find more content in reading things that they had more comprehension in…like paperwork. Matsuda, Aizawa, Ukita, and Soichiro had fished out the left over paperwork from before, and took up reading them, occasionally marking something with a highlighter. Of coarse, they didn't know that Raito was working on a completely separate mission altogether…No, they would never know...

* * *

**Well, there's the second chappy. I know that I'm making Raito/Light a lot more evil then he really is...but...HE TOOK MY BELOVED L AWAY FROM ME!!! So he shall pay. And pay dearly he will...Oh! L will make an entrance to this story in the next chappy.**

**L - Review please...**


	3. First Meeting

**Disclaimer - I do not own Death Note or any of its characters...though I want L's body...**

**WARNING!!! - This story contains yaoi (boyxboy) and also spoilers for L's real name and some other aspects of the plot if you have not previously watched the anime or read the manga. **

L finally appears in this chapter!!! WHOOT WHOOT!!! Prepare the way for the best Death Note character ever!!! (Near is in second place) ANYONE WHO WANTS TO FIGHT WITH ME ABOUT THIS FACT IS WELCOME TO P.M. ME ANYTIME!!! Enjoy the story!

* * *

**Reunited With A Fallen Comrad**

**Chapter Three:**

After 5 straight hours of searching for useful information, the investigation team decided to take a break for lunch.

"You guys go, take a break. I want to work through lunch today. I can't afford a break." Raito reasoned with his father.

"But, son-" Soichiro was cut off by Raito's insistent gaze. "Ok son, but we'll bring you something back." Raito nodded, already lost in his work. The rest were gone and Soichiro hurried to catch up with them, shutting and locking the door behind him. Raito stood up and stretched, and in the process, cracked a couple of vertebrae. He heard a soft chuckle from behind him and quickly turned toward the sound. It didn't come from inside the office, so Raito cautiously stepped over to the large, tinted, bay window, and onto the balcony.

There, lounging on the railing like he didn't have a care in the world, was L. Raito's eyes must've doubled in size, because his appearance on the balcony caused L to laugh harder.

"Hi." L said with a wide smile, as if they were old chums that met at a reunion after a couple of decades. Raito tried to return his eyes to their previous size while L walked past him into headquarters. Raito watched L's bare feet as he walked, and noticed that he moved soundlessly as though his feet never actually landed on the floor. Besides that, Raito could see no difference in his clothing, his posture, or his facial appearance. It was as if L had simply gone on a vacation, and was being welcomed back with opened arms. This was the exact opposite of what Raito was thinking of doing. He vividly imagined choking the older youth, visualized his face turning a horrid shade of blue. His delightful train of thought was interrupted when L took up his standard sitting position.

Raito was unsure of what to do, but didn't let this emotion of momentary confusion show on his face. He didn't want to give L the satisfaction. L slowly raised his right thumb to his lips and started to gnaw on the flesh on the digit. Suddenly, Raito had a horrible de-ja-vu moment (of himself and L sitting at the computers, chained together, and L gnawing on his thumb as Raito mentioned another useless clue that didn't forward the investigation). Raito cautiously walked over to the conversing room (actually a living room, except for the fact that that's where the team would always converse on ideas and recently discovered facts), and he took a seat on the couch across from L. He waited for L to speak first.

"I rather enjoyed that fake display of compassion and determination toward the investigation team this morning. It would have been very touching, if it had held at least one true word." L spoke in monotone, and didn't even attempt a little fake hurt, since Raito would've been able to see right though it. Raito smirked, L hadn't changed a bit. Wouldn't show (real) emotion unless it was absolutely nessessary, or (fake emotion) if he was absolutely sure that it would be believed.

"I see that you can still see through my fake emotions." Raito relaxed on the couch and sighed deeply. "But I don't get why you didn't see through the friendship that I had with you…" Raito pondered aloud. L allowed himself a small smirk.

"Have you fooled even yourself? You did like me as a friend, even if it was subconsciously." L smirked wider at the look of disbelief that crossed Raito's face. L lightly chuckled. "I don't care if you believe me or not, because you did, and still do." Raito wondered what the hell was going through this guys head. Raito had _killed_ L! He didn't think of him as a friend, not in the slightest.

"I do believe that you've gotten your facts mixed up, L." Raito stated smugly. L gently shook his head.

"I don't believe I do. Did you know that you talk in your sleep?"

Raito immediately tensed. He had heard his little sister, Sayu, mention it once, but that was when he was a few years younger. He had figured that he had grown out of it. If he still talked in his sleep, that would mean he had probably given away some extremely valuable information to L. So _that's _where L had gotten the idea of him being Kira. He had fucking _admitted_ it! But I would never say such a ridiculous thing like actually _being_ L's friend!

L observed Raito stiffen and ponder. It was very amusing to watch Raito's thoughts through his deep brown eyes. He also watched as Raito surrendered to his thoughts, closed his eyes, and rested his forehead in his left hand (his left elbow supported by the armrest of the couch). He also noticed the way this action tossed some of Raito's bangs into his right eye. L opened his mouth to say something more, but he heard the heavy steps of the investigation team returning from their lunch.

"It has been a very interesting visit, Raito. I'll see you again later tonight." L stood up from his awkward sitting position and walked swiftly and silently toward the open balcony door.

"W-wait -" Raito stuttered out and he stood up to stop L, but he had already disappeared out into the strong winded afternoon. Raito turned around suddenly as the door to the room opened. In rushed in the 4 investigation members, Soichiro holding a Styrofoam container with his lunch in it.

"What are you doing at the window?" Matsuda curiously asked.

"Just needed some fresh air." Raito muttered, taking one last look out the window, and then going to join the rest of the group in the conversing room to eat his lunch.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chappy. Next chapter will have L/raito goodness! Please review!**

**L-Please do. Continuing this story is the only thing that's keeping him from raping me.**

**Oh, I'm sorry L. Are you feeling deprived?**

**L begins to scurry off, but finds that he's chained to Arty's wrist.**

**L- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!**

**Arty grins impishly.**

**L-Please! Review!**


	4. Making Out

**Disclaimer**** - I do not own Death Note or any of its characters...though I want L's body...**

**WARNING!!! - This story contains yaoi (boyxboy) and also spoilers for L's real name, and other things in the plot.**

**THIS CHAPPY HAS A LXRAITO MAKE OUT SCENE!!! Just incase you wanted to know.**

* * *

**Reunited With A Fallen Comrad**

**Chapter Four:**

After eating his lunch, Raito returned to his abandoned computer, and continued on his search for L's real name. Now that Watari was dead, Raito had no leads as to what L's real name could possibly be. But that wasn't the only thing frustrating him. The conversation will L had only confused Raito. I mean, the fact that he said that L was his friend (even though he was sleeping, Raito knew that dreams were just the subconscious sending important messages to the brain), that L was even _alive_, and also the fact that he'd let his pointless emotions take hold of him when L was leaving. The fact that he could interrogate L later tonight eased his confusion, if only for a little while.

Raito ran a hand through his multi-coloured brown hair, truly flustered with just one simple, conversation with L. He was also extremely angry at himself for letting his emotions take hold. That had never happened before. Since he was so used to using fake emotions, and not even thinking twice about his real ones, Raito couldn't puzzle out what he'd been feeling that caused him to, so rashly, stutter, and to actually call to L to 'wait'. Seriously, attaching emotions were not a good feature in a future God.

Time had been passing quickly while Raito was pondering about his emotions, so to say that Raito was surprised when his father announced that they were ending for the day was a serious understatement. But Raito didn't argue and felt strangely anxious to go home, and finally getting some answers from L.

Soichiro had been very worried about his son that afternoon. When they had walked in after going out for lunch, Raito looked as if he had just seen a ghost. And Soichiro knew for a fact that Raito hadn't opened the window "Just to get some fresh air". So why was the window open? Also, the whole afternoon, nothing on Raito's computer screen had changed at for 7 hours. He had been thinking very hard and hadn't even noticed when the others had left for the day. He wouldn't tell his son this, but he had to call for Raito several times before he got any response at all. Something was seriously wrong, but he knew that it would reveal itself in time. Raito wouldn't tell him if he asked anyways.

Once they arrived at the Yagami household, Raito practically ran up to his room, after saying 'hello' to his mother and sister first. Once in his room, he found, yet another, neatly folded note on his desk. He opened it eagerly, but before reading it, he calmed down his raging emotions. After all, L was probably watching. He didn't know how he was alive, but now he didn't know if L could fly, or turn invisible, or what? So, he took every possible caution. Once calming down his emotions, Raito read the familiar handwriting.

_**Hello again Raito. I realize that my conversation with you this afternoon left you quite flustered. I am sorry if I have caused you any aggravation. If you'd like another conversation with me, a little round of Q&A, then wave toward your window (with you right hand) when you'd like me to come in. It doesn't matter what time. Farewell, for now. **_

Raito discreetly looked out of his window out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't see L out there, but maybe this proved that L could turn invisible… He decided to get ready for bed, and calming his nerves before letting L in. So he went into the bathroom to change, not because he was shy of L looking at him that way, but he didn't want L to get the wrong idea if he did see him. After changing, Raito came out of his bathroom in blue and green plaid pajama pants and a loose white t-shirt. After meditating on his bed for a few minutes (trying to listen for any movement from L, before realizing that he didn't make a sound when he walked so it was pointless), Raito stared at his open window, and then waved with his right hand. Raito kept his 'surprise' emotion in check while L appeared from nowhere and swung over the balcony rail. Raito didn't know how L saw him wave, but he locked that question in the back of his mind (along with many others) for the Q&A game. L laughed lightly when he first looked at Raito, and Raito sent him a questioning glance.

"You just look a lot like me in those clothes." L explained before busting out in laughter at Raito's evil glare. "Sorry…Do you…by any chance…have any candy? Because I'm really hungry." L asked hesitantly. He was starving. Raito nodded and quietly slipped out.

_Who the fuck does he think he is? I'm not his goddamn slave!_

However, Raito would not admit, even to himself, why he went anyway. He searched all the cupboards, but only managed to find some left over Halloween candy (that happened to be Sayu's). He grabbed a handful, and also grabbed a bottle of tequila. Now, don't get dirty thoughts now. Raito only got the tequila because he wanted to loosen up L before interrogating the hell out of him. He didn't have any ulterior motives (-shifty eyes-). When Raito returned, L was lying on his stomach on his bed. As soon as he saw the candy, he reached out his arms and attempted to snatch it from Raito. He couldn't reach. L glared at Raito for a while, before switching to a more effective tactic. He pouted. Raito inwardly winced as L's eyes suddenly filled with emotion, and his bottom pale pink lip stuck out stubbornly. L looked like a 6 year old not allowed to have a birthday party. Wordlessly Raito handed over the sweets in surrender. L immediately smiled in glee and started unwrapping a mini chocolate bar.

_He still holds things as though they're disgusting, or are going to poison him…so that hasn't changed…_

Raito pondered for a moment what had changed about L. He knew that something had changed…but he couldn't figure out what. He snapped out of his thoughts as L started sucking on a cherry flavored lollypop. Raito sat down cross-legged on his bed and held the bottle of tequila beside him. L looked at the bottle questionably, but didn't address it until he was done eating all of his candy. Once that task was complete, L placed his middle finger and his thumb around the tip of the tequila bottle and easily slid it out of Raito's grasp. He held it up, examining it, before asking Raito, "What is this?"

Raito took full advantage of L's disconnection to the outside world, and explained briefly, "It's a drink." L raised an eyebrow at Raito, unsatisfied with his answer.

"Is it poisoned?" L asked. Raito chuckled lightly and shook his head. He took the bottle away from L and took a sip to prove it. Raito could hold his alcohol fairly well, and knew that since L had probably never drank before, that L wouldn't be able to hold in much before getting smashed. L took the bottle away from Raito and also took a sip. L felt as though he was being challenged. The effect was almost immediate. L's cheeks became lightly blushed, and his eyelids drooped. Raito inwardly laughed. If possible, L's hair appeared even messier, and hung in front of his eyes a bit. Raito smiled, a caring and adoring smile, and thought of how easily it'd be to fuck him right now.

_Woah! Where did that thought come from?! I seriously didn't just think that, did I?_

His confused thought trail ended abruptly when L grabbed the tequila again and took a long chug. Raito quickly snatched the bottle from him before he could drink more then half. L was seriously smashed. Raito hid the bottle under his bed, moving fast so that L's eyes couldn't follow. But L wasn't worried about the drink anymore. Since he was completely and utterly smashed, his strongest emotions took over.

"Raito!" L whined in a high pitched voice and he jumped onto Raito. Raito couldn't even think now. He was pinned on his own bed by his "friend" that everyone believed to be dead. Mind overdrive.

When L jumped on Raito, he had "accidentally" landed so that he was straddling Raito's waist. L smirked impishly, and pinned Raito's arms above his head. "Hello, beautiful." L purred. Before Raito could react, L's lips had covered his. Raito's eyes widened, but slowly drifted shut in pure bliss. L drove his tongue into Raito's mouth and their tongues danced together. Raito moaned softly, and L smiled, into the kiss. They broke apart for air but quickly dove back in again. The second one was heated, and full of passion and lust. Raito moaned a bit louder this time, and L purred at the back of his throat. Raito liked that sound.

Now Raito was fully into it. He didn't notice where they were, and didn't care if anyone saw them, there was only L and him. Raito bucked his hips against the elder boy and L groaned. L slid Raito's loose shirt over his head and, while making out with him, used his free hand to go over Raito's upper-body. Raito arched in to his cold touch, and moaned again. L ran his hand over Raito's chiseled six-pack and thought briefly, '_Looks like our fights had quite an effect on you…'_ L snaked his free arm underneath Raito's lower-back and rubbed his thumb in circles against Raito's warm skin. Raito moaned even louder this time, and his rational self noted that his father might walk in on them. Pleasure and Devotion were quick to lock Rationality in a closet. L sat up straight (on Raito) and turned his head toward the door, allowing Raito to catch his breath. L's awesome hearing had detected a door opening from across the hall.

"I'd love to continue, beautiful, but I do believe that your father is up."

"No, don't go…" Raito tried, but it was no use. L gracefully slid of Raito and jumped back over the balcony, into the navy sky glittered with stars. Raito had barely enough time to get his shirt back on and to get under the covers before his father burst into the room.

"Son, are you ok?" Soichiro asked worriedly. He had heard some very strange noises coming from Raito's room. Raito shook his head slightly.

"I don't feel very well father." Soichiro stepped closer to the bed and took in Raito's flushed appearance, slight sweating, and also his deep breathing. He placed a hand on Raito's forehead, and was surprised to find a fever.

"You are not going to work today, you hear me? You have a fever and nothing you will say will change my mind." Raito opened his mouth to protest but his father interrupted him. "Your mother has an outgoing with her friends today, and Sayu has school, so you'll be left in peace. Stay in that bed!" Soichiro pointed at the bed insistently. Raito slowly nodded. His father left, shutting the door behind him, and explained the situation to his mother and Sayu. They all left the house a couple of hours later, and left Raito at home, all alone…

* * *

**Well, that's that! Loved the makeout scene...wish it was me. But wait, it can be me...**

**L-Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!! No!**

**Yes L...**

**L is roped in (using the chain that Arty connected them with) and is pinned against Arty.**

**L whimpers.**

**Aw! You're so cute when you do that!**

**L-Please review.**


	5. Q&A Games

**Disclaimer**** - I do not own Death Note or any of its characters...though I want L's body...**

**WARNING!!! **

* * *

**Reunited With A Fallen Comrad**

**Chapter Five:**

Raito jumped about a foot into the air when L suddenly appeared infront of him. "Hi!" L said cheerily. Raito raised an eyebrow at his childish antics and watched L take a seat across from him on his bed. "We never did start that game of Q&A yesterday." L explained at Raito's confused expression. Raito only nodded absentmindedly.

_Well, now I won't be able to get L drunk in order to interrogate him…I never thought that L would act so…rationally when he was drunk. _

L was waving his hand in front of Raito's face and Raito hadn't noticed yet. So L said "Earth to Raito." But Raito still wasn't paying attention. L scrunched his eyebrows together and put his thumb in his mouth and gnawed on it. "Your mother's dead." Raito didn't respond to that either. L was getting pissed off that he was being ignored. Then he got a brilliant idea. "Hey look! I'm naked!" Raito quickly turned to L, to find him not naked.

"You're not naked." Raito pointed out.

"I am aware of that." Stated L. "Anyways, you ask a question first, OK?" Raito nodded and then pondered for a bit.

_What type of question should I ask first? I can't ask him his name…Got it!_

"OK, how did you survive?!" Raito questioned eager to know the answer. L smiled widely, and briefly said,

"Well Raito, it was quite simple actually. Previously I had taken Rem's notebook and had adjusted it a bit. I knew that she was going to kill Watari first, and then me…So all I did was glue a line on top of the place where she would write my name." This is what Raito's mind looked like right now???

"So then couldn't you have saved Watari?" L shook his pointer finger at Raito.

"Not answering. One question each Raito." L continued to gnaw on his thumb while thinking about what to ask Raito. Most of the Kira story he had already figured out, so what to ask? "So Raito, why did you decide to kill people heartlessly?"

"I am not killing people just for the fun of it. I am decreasing the criminal rate and saving innocents from their destructive paths. I am justice." Raito explained. L raised an eyebrow and gestured for Raito to ask his next question.

"Why didn't you save Watari?"

"That was because if he had known of my plan, it would have been a lot harder for him to fake it because of his age. And it was hard enough for _me_ to break out of that coffin, Watari wouldn't have stood a chance and would've died from lack of oxygen." Raito understood that. The plan would've failed if L had tried to save Watari, so it was easier just to let him die painlessly.

"What is your final goal from continuing to be Kira?" L asked.

"I will become the God of the new world. A world without crime and only the pure of heart will live." Raito stated proudly. L raised an eyebrow but knew better then to question his motives.

"I don't have anymore questions." Raito stated bluntly. Those were the only answers that he had wanted to know. L was finished with his questions also. There wasn't much he had wanted to know anyways. "So what are we going to do now?" asked Raito. L shrugged. They just kind of sat there awkwardly for a few minutes before Raito suggested, "You want to go to a club?"

_Fuck! Why did I suggest that?_

_**Because you want a redo of last night.**_

_Wtf? Who are you?_

_**You didn't deny it…**_

…

L nodded his head hesitantly, and cautiously unfolded from his sitting position. Raito led L out of the house and Raito drove them to club "Insomnia Miasma".

* * *

**Next chappy is gonna have some random dancing, singing and maybe some sex... Please review!!!**


End file.
